


Protecting Alice.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Batmoore One shot series. [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened had Kate and her family gotten an idea about where Beth was before she got to Gotham and started causing all kinds of trouble.
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice/Safiyah, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Reagan/Original Male Character
Series: Batmoore One shot series. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967992
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Coryana.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest fanfic which will once again has turned into a two chapter story called Protecting Alice i hope you all enjoy it.

Eight years earlier.

(Over at Point Rock Mark's leaning against his truck as Kate walks out of the building and over to him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah. Class was just stress full.  
Mark: Good to know.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: So how are things with you and Sophie?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Kate: Good. She's one hell of a roommate.  
Mark: Well that's great to hear.   
Kate: Yeah. So what's up?  
Mark: I got a lead on where Beth is.

(Kate looks at him and then they get into his truck once their both inside he closes the door and looks at her.)

Kate: Where is she?  
Mark: She's on an island called Coryana.  
Kate: I've never heard of it.  
Mark: Yeah well it's apparently an island that is very hard to get onto.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: And i have an idea just about where on that island she is.  
Kate: Whose in charge of the island?  
Mark: Someone named Safiyah.  
Kate: I've never heard of her either.  
Mark: Yeah well apparently someone else we know does know who she is.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Julia Pennyworth.  
Kate: Alfred's daughter.  
Mark: The very same.  
Kate: How the hell would she know who this person is?  
Mark: Beats me. But she does.

(Kate nods her head at him.)

Kate: When you going?  
Mark: After i leave here. I'm gonna see if i can't get on there and get your sister.  
Kate: You going alone?  
Mark: I probably shouldn't but yes i am.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Kate! I can handle myself.  
Kate: But if this woman is as dangerous as Julia say's she is.  
Mark: I'll be fine. If anything i'll more an likely end up getting caught and if that happens i'll do everything i can to keep her safe got it.  
Kate: Okay. I just don't want you to die. Other then Sophie you're one of my bestfriends Mark i really can't lose you.  
Mark: I know that and you're my bestfriend too Kate.  
Kate: Okay well there's Sophie i better go.  
Mark: Okay. Have fun.  
Kate: It's the military how much fun can it be.  
Mark: Given by your roommate.  
Kate: Hey she's mine eyes off Buchanan.  
Mark: Yes ma'am smart ass Kane.

(She laughs at him as she gets out and closes the door behind her and walks over to her girlfriend who looks at her and smiles at her. As Mark starts the truck up and 

backs it up to turn and leave the campus as Kate walks up to Sophie.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: Who was that?  
Kate: A friend of mine and Veracity's.  
Sophie: You had pip in your step there.  
Kate: He's helping me find my sister.  
Sophie: Beth!

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: I know. But i'm never going to give up on finding my sister Sophie. I don't care what my dad thinks. Or what Catherine makes him believe. To me Beth is still 

alive and out there some where.

(Sophie looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Sophie: Okay. Well he better hope your dad doesn't find out.  
Kate: Yeah really.

(She laughs at her.)

Sophie: Veracity know he's looking?  
Kate: No. I know i should probably tell her but. I haven't really had much of a chance. And i'm afraid she'll tell our dad.  
Sophie: You can't keep this from her she's bound to find out and then what.  
Kate: Yeah are right.

(She grabs out her phone and calls her. As she's waiting she looks around and then kisses Sophie's cheek getting her to laugh at her. Then Veracity answers.)

Veracity: Hey you are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm good.  
Veracity: Okay. So why'd you call me?  
Kate: What i can't call my sister and say hi.

(Sophie's next to her trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Anyway.  
Veracity: What's up?  
Kate: Vera there's something i wanna tell you. But you have to promise me you won't tell Dad.  
Veracity: Okay. Kate you've officially got me worried.  
Kate: I've had Mark looking into where Beth is.

(She falls silent on the other end.)

Veracity: Are you freaken kidding me?  
Kate: I know it was stupid Vera i know it was. But i'm not ready to give up on her yet. I don't care what Catherine say's.   
Veracity: No i get it. But you know Dad isn't going to be to happy when he finds out.  
Kate: I realize that Vera. I just.  
Veracity: No like i said i get it.  
Kate: Okay.  
Veracity: He find anything?  
Kate: Yeah he said she's on an island called Coryana.  
Veracity: Never heard of it.  
Kate: Neither have i.  
Veracity: Yeah okay. Well i hope he can get to her before anything happens.  
Kate: So do i.

(Then the bell goes off.)

Kate: Hey i gotta go.  
Veracity: Okay. And i promise not to tell dad or Catherine.  
Kate: Okay thanks Vera.  
Veracity: Anytime.

(Then they hang up and Kate looks at Sophie as they both walk back into the building and head off to their next class. Over at the Penthouse Veracity's just hung up 

with Kate as Mary walks up to her.)

Mary: Don't tell dad and my mom what?

(Veracity turns and looks at her.)

Veracity: Where the hell did you come from?  
Mary: My mother.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Look Mary.  
Mary: What won't you tell dad and my mom.  
Veracity: Look i can't tell you.  
Mary: Why not?  
Veracity: You're not very good at keeping secrets.  
Mary: I am too.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Okay. Fine but you can't tell Kate i told you.  
Mary: I promise.  
Veracity: Are right.

(They walk over to the couch and sit down once their sitting she looks at her and tells her everything that both Mark and Kate have been doing and that is searching 

for Beth because unlike Jacob neither Kate nor Veracity have given up on Beth being alive and hope that Mark can get to her before something bad happens to her. After 

she tells her Mary looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: Hey. 

(Mary looks at her.)

Mary: What happens if he can't find her and bring her back.  
Veracity: I don't know. But we're really hoping he can.  
Mary: Okay.  
Veracity: So i have your word. No telling Kate i told you and no telling our parents that her and Mark are still looking for Beth?  
Mary: Yeah. I promise not to tell them about Kate and Mark still looking for Beth.  
Veracity: And.  
Mary: That Kate told you.  
Jacob: Kate told her what?

(They both turn and look at him.)

Mary: That Mark has a crush on Calamity.

(Veracity looks at her trying to keep from laughing at how quickly Mary came up with a lie.)

Jacob: Oh okay. Well good for Mark.  
Mary: Yeah.

(He walks off laughing at them and they bust up laughing.)

Veracity: Wow.  
Mary: Yeah. But seriously.  
Veracity: I didn't think Mark saw Calamity that way.  
Mary: He doesn't.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Oh wow.  
Mary: That's the only secret i'm telling.  
Veracity: It's okay. I like him too.

(Mary smiles at her as Veracity's phone goes off. She grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number she answers it.)

Veracity: So you've got a crush on my bestfriend do ya.

(Mark looks around his truck confused then it hits him.)

Mark: Kate told you.  
Veracity: She did. You going alone?  
Mark: It's better this way Vera.  
Veracity: I know it is. I just don't want anything to happen to you.  
Mark: I know that.  
Veracity: When you come back. There's something i wanna tell you.  
Mark: Can't you tell me over the phone?  
Veracity: I could. But i have a noisy step-sister here with me.  
Mary: Hey.

(She pushes her making her laugh as she got up and walked away.)

Mark: How is it you're the only one willing to give Mary a chance?  
Veracity: Kate was really close to Beth.

(Mark smiles on the other end.)

Mark: Never thought i'd ever hear that.  
Veracity: Yeah. Her and Kate were always with each other our parents couldn't keep them away from each other long enough to talk to them privately.  
Mark: Sounds about right.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: I'm gonna bring her back to you guys Vera.  
Veracity: I know. And i'm not Kate.  
Mark: I know. I'm sorry i don't even know why i said Kate.  
Veracity: It's okay. Like i said there's something i wanna tell you when you get back.  
Mark: Okay. I'll talk to you later then.  
Veracity: I sure hope so.  
Mark: Okay bye.  
Veracity: Bye.

(Then he hangs up with her and puts the phone down as he continues on his way to the airport to fly out towards Veracity and Kate's sister.)

Mark: You stay strong Beth i'm coming for you.

(Then he puts the picture down and continues on his way. The following week over on Coryana Mark arrives on the island to look for Beth and try to keep safe from 

whoever it is that has her as he's walking around he gets hit from behind and taken towards where the islands queen is as they get him there they throw him down and 

she turns to look at him.)

Safiyah: Wake him up.

(Her right hand grabs a bucket of water and throws it onto him waking him up. Once he's awake they sit him up and he looks at her.)

Mark: You must be Safiyah?  
Safiyah: I am. And who are you?  
Mark: Mark Buchanan.

(She nods her head at him.)

Safiyah: And what the hell are you doing on my island?  
Mark: I'm looking for someone.  
Safiyah: Whose that?  
Mark: Beth Kane. But she's going by a different name now.  
Safiyah: And what name is that?  
Mark: Alice!

(She looks at him and then to her right hand Tatiana who looks just as surprised that he knew her name.)

Tatiana: And why would you be looking for her?  
Mark: Because she has two sisters who haven't given up on her being dead. Even if their father has.  
Safiyah: Do you think she'd know you?  
Mark: No. I met her sisters after the car crash.

(She nods her head at him.)

Tatiana: So what brings you here?  
Mark: I made a promise to her sisters i'd do anything to keep her safe. And if it means i have to stay here to do that. Then so be it. Because i'm not leaving this 

island without Alice.

(They both look at him and then to each other.)

Safiyah: Go get Alice.

(She nods her head at her and walks off to go and get Alice. Minutes later Tatiana walks back up to them with Alice in tow as they get to them she looks at her.)

Alice: What's going on?  
Safiyah: You know this man?

(She looks over at Mark who looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Alice: No I've never seen him before.  
Safiyah: He say's he knows your sisters.

(She looks at her and then down at Mark.)

Alice: How you know my sisters?  
Mark: I'm friends with your twin sister Kate. 

(She looks at him and then looks off as she looks at him again.)

Alice: And the other?  
Mark: Veracity's also another friend of mine.   
Alice: I don't have sisters they gave up on me.  
Mark: No they haven't.

(She looks at him as he stands up slowly and walks over to her.)

Mark: I've been looking for you the last six months. Kate asked me to keep looking.

(She looks at him again.)

Alice: Kate!  
Mark: She hasn't given up hope that you're still alive. Neither has Veracity. Of course i'm doing this behind your father's back. He doesn't know i'm here.   
Alice: Why?  
Mark: I told Kate and Veracity i'd do anything to find you. And that when i did. I'd do anything to keep you safe. And like i was just telling them.  
Alice: What?  
Mark: If i have to stay here i will. Because i'm not leaving this place without two of my bestfriends sister.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Alice: Well than you're just gonna have to stay. Because i'm not leaving.  
Mark: And that's fine. I'm not gonna force you to leave. Weather you leave or not is up to you. Not me.

(She turns and walks off as Mark stands there.)

Mark: I mean it Alice i'm not leaving.

(She turns and looks at him and knows he does mean it and knows he won't leave until he has her with him to take her back to her sisters. And that's what he does for 

the next several months leading up to two years Mark does everything he can to keep Alice safe and protect her from someone who could get her into trouble with 

Safiyah. And when he notices how close she's growing to Ocean Mark kept his distance because he knew she liked him and wasn't about to get in the way of it. As Mark 

remains there with Alice he looks at the pictures of Kate Veracity and Alice together growing up or at least leading up to the accident that took their mother's life 

and then he noticed Ocean walking off with something in his pocket and walks over to him as he got to him he grabbed him and threw him into the wall.)

Mark: Are you fucken kidding me Ocean?

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Ocean: I need that.  
Mark: You know you can't leave this island with it. Safiyah would be really pissed at you.   
Ocean: I've been on this island for so long i wanna leave and do other things.  
Mark: And how is taking the Desert Rose away to do that?

(He looks at him and Mark throws it back at him.)

Mark: Know what? I don't want to know. Just stay the hell away from Alice.  
Ocean: What? No.  
Mark: Either stay away from her. Or i'm going straight to Safiyah and tell her that you're trying to steal a Desert Rose and planning on taking it off of the island.  
Ocean: You would't.  
Mark: Try me.  
Ocean: You have never once told me to stay away from Alice.  
Mark: No i haven't.  
Ocean: What the hell has changed?  
Mark: You're stealing. And i don't want her mixed up in whatever the hell it is you're planning. So like i said stay away from Alice.

(Then he walked away from him as Ocean looked at him in shock. After his confronting Ocean Mark spent time with Alice talking and joking around with. Only to have 

Safiyah's right hand see how close they are but knows they aren't anything more then friends. So she leaves it alone.)

Alice: You know.  
Mark: What?  
Alice: I can't believe you stayed. I thought you would of left by now.  
Mark: And i told you the first day i got here.  
Alice: What?  
Mark: I'm not leaving without you. I made a promise to your sisters.

(She smiles at him as she looks off.)

Alice: I've been here for so long that. I haven't even thought about leaving.  
Mark: The only stories you now are the ones I've told you about Kate and Vera.  
Alice: I know that. And i want too one day get off but.  
Mark: No hey. Like i said we'll leave when you're ready.

(She nodded her head at him. Then he got up and walked off as she sat there and laughed knowing that Mark's had a number of chances to try and get off of the island and 

plans to keep his promise to her sisters to get her off of the island. As he walked away she turned and saw Safiyah's right hand looking at her then she turned and 

walked off. As far as Mark and Alice's friendship was going until the night Ocean told her he had planned to leave the island with the Desert Rose which of course got

them into trouble and when Mark heard he rushed over to them as he got there he saw Safiyah laying into Ocean for what he did.)

Ocean: Oh come on Safiyah this isn't about the flower and you know it.  
Safiyah: And just what might that be?  
Ocean: Me being able to have something you can't.

(She looked at him and said something which got Mark to rush forward.)

Mark: Safiyah wait.

(She looks at him.)

Safiyah: Why?  
Mark: Let me handle Ocean.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: I've been trying to keep my promise to Alice's sisters. And that's to protect her and i can't do that when this prick just got her into trouble.  
Safiyah: Fine.

(Mark grabs him up and throws him towards the beach as they get there he turns him around and punches him sending him to the ground.)

Mark: I told you to stay the hell away from Alice.

(He looks up at him as Mark picks him up and knees him in the stomach. He stands back up and looks at him.)

Ocean: I'm trying to get off of the Island.  
Mark: That's fine. Then leave and you leave Alice alone.  
Ocean: You can't make me stay away from her.  
Mark: No no. I can't but she can.

(He looks over Mark's shoulder at Safiyah. And then back at him.)

Mark: You know of the person she told Tatiana to go and get. You know what she can do.  
Ocean: I-I-I do actually.  
Mark: I made Alice's sister's a promise and that's to her back to them. Safe and sound. And i don't plan on breaking it.   
Ocean: You can't keep it. If you can't get off of the Island.  
Mark: Well if i can't get off then neither can you.

(He looks at him as he punches him again sending him down.)

Mark: He's all your's.

(She smiles at him as he walks off.)

Safiyah: Get him up.

(They pick him up and she looks at him.)

Safiyah: At least him i can trust to be around Alice.

(He looks at her and laughs off the annoyance as they take off with him. All of this is leading up to eight years later on the very same island only thing Mark didn't 

leave but Alice manage to leave but that's only because Ocean lied to Safiyah and told her that Mark and Alice had wanted to be together which of course pissed off and 

and she send Mark off towards cell and beaten within inch of his life as the beatings had continued her right hand walked in and stopped them and they walked out of 

the room and helped him sit up.)

Mark: Ocean lied. I don't see Alice that way.  
Tatiana: I know. I've seen the way you look at Alice. She's just a friend to you.  
Mark: She is. I'm in love with her sister.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Tatiana: Maybe someday you'll get the chance to leave the island and tell her.  
Mark: I sure hope so.

(Just then one of her men rush into the room and tell her.)

Tatiana: Okay let's go.  
Mark: Go. 

(She nods her head at him as they walk out and she closes the door as they lock it and walk off towards the beach. Later that day Mark's lying there as they bring 

someone in and throw her down onto the ground seeing them throw someone day and then close the door Mark got up and rushed over to her as he got to her he felt or a 

pulse and then turned her over and fell over when he saw who it was. But quickly got himself together and looked her over.)

Mark: Kate!

(He looks up at them as they turn and walk out of the cell once their gone and out of the room he checks for a pulse and gives off a sign of relief.)

Mark: Kate!

(She starts coming too and looks around she goes to sit up but quickly stops.)

Mark: Hey hey. You are right?  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah. What the hell happened to you?  
Kate: My plane went down.  
Mark: I didn't know you had a plane. I've been gone for eight years Kate.

(She laughs at him but then stops. Mark grabs her shirt and pulls it up to feel her ribs and she jerks up word.)

Mark: You either have bruised or broken ribs.  
Kate: Great.  
Mark: You wanna try and sit up?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Okay. There anyway you can catch me up on things.  
Kate: A lot has changed over the last eight years Mark.  
Mark: I kind of figured.   
Kate: Shortly after you came here to look for Beth me and Sophie were found out and i was kicked out of the academy.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Kate: No it's fine. Mark she lied to me and said that she didn't love me.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Well when we get out of here i'll kick her ass for you.

(She smiled at him for that.)

Kate: Thanks for that.  
Mark: Anytime. Other then that.  
Kate: There's so much to catch you up on.  
Mark: Okay so skip everything else and tell me how Alice is?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: She's a monster Mark. She killed Catherine.

(He puts his head down.)

Mark: I thought.  
Kate: I know you did everything you could to protect her. But i guess.  
Mark: Shit. I could really Ocean for lying to Safiyah.  
Kate: Whose Ocean?  
Mark: An even bigger pain in the ass then your former step mother. Which by the way i'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. After she killed her she managed to get away but the Crows caught her and sent her off to Arkham.  
Mark: She still there?  
Kate: Yeah.   
Mark: Okay good. And you made that up didn't you?

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: I did. I mean not the whole thing with Catherine. Well kind of. But she was arrested for faking the DNA results.  
Mark: Meaning.  
Kate: She knew there was a good chance that Beth was still alive and kept quiet.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Mary!  
Kate: Pissed which i get.

(Then she starts breathing heavy.)

Mark: Okay. Stop talking i don't want you to die before we can get out of here.

(She nods her head at him. Over the next three to four months both Mark and Kate remain on Coryana hoping that someday they'll be found rescued in between waiting to 

be found Kate would catch Mark up on the daily things of Gotham. And who she had gotten back together with for a short time and he looked her.)

Mark: Wait Reagan. As in Reagan Queen?  
Kate: You know her?  
Mark: I should.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: She's Oliver Queens sister.

(She looks at him and then looks off as he laughs at her.)

Kate: Oh god.   
Mark: She still hot?  
Kate: She's gorgeous.

(Mark smiles at her.)

Mark: What she do?  
Kate: She gave Luke's father's journal to Magpie.  
Mark: Why the hell would she do that?  
Kate: Because apparently she's her sister.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Lovely.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: After that could you see getting back together with her?  
Kate: I don't know. And right now that's kind of up in the air.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: Because the more i sit here and think.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: I want Sophie.  
Mark: Well when we get out of here.  
Kate: I don't know.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: She's with Julia now.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: You don't sound to happy with her right now.  
Kate: I'm not.  
Mark: What she do?  
Kate: She cornered Reagan in a parking lot and held a knife to her neck.  
Mark: Okay so it's official we get out of this i'm gonna kill her.

(She looks at him and laughs. As they continue to catch up the door opens Tatiana opens the door and walks in.)

Mark: Another round of ass kicking.  
Tatiana: No. You have a visitor.  
Mark: Who?  
Tatiana: You?

(They stand him up and walk him out of the room and she closes the door behind them and they head off towards Safiyah. As they get to where she is he walks up in pain 

and looks at who it is and knows the hair color.)

Mark: Alice!


	2. Return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Protecting Alice i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Alice!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Alice: Mark!

(She pushes one of Safiyah's men out of her way and walks over to her friend and hugs him getting him to smile at her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Alice: You okay?  
Mark: I've been better. What you doing here?  
Alice: I came to return the favor.  
Mark: How?  
Safiyah: I told her about Kate still being alive.  
Alice: She okay?  
Mark: She's fine. Still a little banged up but she's fine. You look good. And i see you kept the hair color.  
Alice: I did. Blondes not really my color.  
Mark: I'm not touching that one. How's your dad?  
Alice: He's okay. Still trying to find Kate.  
Mark: Wow.  
Alice: Yeah.  
Mark: Now how the hell is supposed to get me and Kate off of here?  
Alice: I had to kill Ocean.

(Mark looks at her and Safiyah shows him his body.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Safiyah: Well he is the reason why you're still here and not with the woman you love.

(Mark looks off annoyed. Then he sees something and walks around her.)

Mark: Alice you came alone didn't you?  
Alice: Yes.  
Mark: Well then who the hell is that?

(She looks over at her and then looks off.)

Alice: Oh come on.

(He kneels down and pulls it off of her shoe and knows what it is.)

Tatiana: What?  
Mark: It's Bat.   
Alice: What?  
Mark: Kate's over in the holding cells. Who the hell is that? Why is she wearing Kate's suit?  
Alice: I don't know.  
Mark: Tell me the Crows aren't with you.  
Alice: I don't know who came with her.  
Mark: Damn it. 

(He rushes off along with Tatiana as they get out to where the beach is they look around.)

Mark: She went off that way i'll follow her.

(She nods her head at him as he runs off after her as he gets to where she is he walks up behind her.)

Mark: Nice Suit.

(She turns and looks at him. Luke hearing the voice turns and looks Mary.)

Batwoman: Who the hell are you?  
Mark: I'm friends with the original owner of that suit.  
Batwoman: And just who do you think the original owner is?  
Mark: Kate Kane! That name ring any bells.

(She looks at him and then looks around the area.)

Mark: I'm not gonna hurt you. And given how you're holding that arm. I'd say you're here for something. Something that could cure whatever the hell is wrong with you.

(She looks at him.)

Batwoman: I'm here for Kate Kane.   
Mark: Kate's fine. Her sister's are ready here.  
Batwoman: What?  
Mark: Alice she's here are ready.  
Batwoman: Why would Alice care about Kate Kane?  
Mark: Because Alice is Beth Kane.

(She looks at him.)

Batwoman: How you know this?  
Mark: Why you think i'm still here. Ocean lied to Safiyah and told her that i had been trying to get into Alice's pants.  
Batwoman: Why you telling me this?  
Mark: Because you seem to believe i know Kate Kane.  
Batwoman: I would if i knew your name.  
Mark: Mark Buchanan.

(She looks at him and now knows who he is. Then she grabs her arm and he rushes over to her and helps her sit down.)

Mark: What happened to you?  
Batwoman: Kryptonite poisoning.  
Mark: From who?  
Batwoman: Tommy Elliott.

(He looks at her and then looks around the area.)

Mark: Stay here. 

(He rushes off to go and do something he knows will get him into trouble. As he runs off in that direction he runs into Alice.)

Alice: You okay?  
Mark: I need to do something and i know it's gonna get me into trouble.  
Alice: You can't.  
Mark: If i don't. She could die.

(She looks over at her.)

Alice: Last time someone tried to walk off of the island with that.  
Mark: What?  
Alice: Mark he turned on you and lied to Safiyah by telling her you wanted to sleep with me.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Well i have no other opinions here Alice we need to do something.   
Alice: Ocean told me he had given Ryan Wilder's ex a plant.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What kind of plant?  
Alice: I have no idea. He never said.  
Mark: Well we gotta get her off of the island.  
Alice: How. She came here hoping to find the desert rose and that is a big no no.

(He looks at her and then looks around. Sees a group of Safiyah's men walking towards Ryan.)

Mark: Uh-oh.

(She looks over and they both rush off towards them and do the one thing they didn't think they'd ever do and go against Safiyah and start fighting off her men as 

their fighting Ryan's lying there barely able to move much less fight them off.)

Luke: (Comms) Ryan!  
Batwoman: (Comms) Luke i can't move.

(He looks at Mary who looks down worried about her.)

Mary: Ryan!

(She screams out in pain from the Kryptonite going through her system. Mary hearing her scream out gets worried.)

Mary: Ryan!

(She looks around the area as both Mark and Alice fight off Safiyah's men once all of her men are down thanks to Oliver and the other's for showing up.)

Oliver: Go.

(Both Mark and Alice run off as some of her other men arrive.)

Mark: We gotta get to Kate.

(They both rush off towards the cells as their running towards them one of the men Mark was training with comes up to him and goes to after him only to have some fire 

another arrow at him sending him down as he goes down Mark laughs at who it is and they run off to go and get Kate as they get to where their cell is two of her men go 

after them and they quickly get the upper hand and knock them both down as they rush towards the cell Mark and Kate were using. As they get there Mark pushes the door 

open and Alice walks in a head of him.)

Alice: Kate!

(She looks up when she hears her voice.)

Kate: Alice!

(Mark rushes into the room and over to Kate to help her stand once she's up she hangs onto him as they rush from the room as they run out they see some of her mean 

coming and Mark quickly grabs the other guards weapons and tosses them to both Kate and Alice as they fight them off. Over by the other's their all protecting Ryan the 

best way they can until Mark and Alice get back with Kate. Over by them their fighting off the men they come across once their all down they run off towards everyone 

else as they get to them Mark rushes over to Ryan and grabs her weapon once he has it he picks it up and throws it at Kate who catches and it pushes the button on the 

front of it and gets in on the fight with them. As their fights continue and all of Safiyah's men are all down they look around and Mark rushes over to Ryan and checks 

for pulse once he finds one he looks at the other's seeing again for the first time Reagan runs over to her friend and grabs him into a hug getting him to laugh at 

her.)

Mark: I'm are right.  
Reagan: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: You're still as cute as the day i met you.

(He laughs at her as he hugs her again then she pulls away from him as Safiyah and Tatiana walk up to them they turn and look at her Mark looks at them and then to 

Kate whose walked up to him. He looks at her and then to Safiyah.)

Safiyah: This is how you thank me for keeping you alive all of these years Mark.  
Mark: You kidnapped one of my bestfriends and bring her here and you didn't think i'd switch sides.  
Safiyah: I brought Kate here so you could be close to someone you knew.  
Mark: She has a family back in Gotham. A woman she still loves back there and you what thought if you brought her here it would what take away the lie that Ocean made   
up in order to get me locked up here and beaten up for over three years all because he was stupid enough to be caught taking off with the Desert Rose.

Safiyah: Maybe i was wrong about keeping you alive.

(Mark looks at her and Ryan's able to get back up and stands in front of him along with Kate as their standing there Mark looks at them she looks at them as Ryan falls 

over and Mark quickly catches her.)

Mark: Hey hey.  
Batwoman: It's getting worse.

(He looks at her and then to Kate who looks just as worried about her.)

Batwoman: Luke!  
Luke: (Comms) Ryan there's nothing i can do. From here.

(She screams out in pain. Seeing the pain she's in Safiyah looks at Alice who looks at her knowing what she has to do.)

Alice: Let them go and i'll stay.

(Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: What? No.  
Alice: I have to. Kate she needs help.  
Kate: I'm not leaving this island without you.  
Alice: I had to do it once. Kate You need to get her out of here.  
Batwoman: No Alice she's right. We all leave no one leaves.

(She looks at her and hearing that Mary gets upset.)

Mary: (Comms) Ryan please don't stay there.  
Batwoman: (Comms) She can't stay here.  
Mary: (Comms) She's trying to save your life.   
Batwoman: (Comms) I understand that.   
Luke: (Comms) Ryan don't.

(She turns them off and they look at each other in shock at what she just did.)

Mary: I can't believe she just did that.  
Luke: I can.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mary: We can't lose her Luke.  
Luke: I know that. But she's being like Kate is.  
Mary: Stubborn.  
Luke: Yes.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her getting her to smile at him. Back over on the island their still there waiting for what Safiyah is going to do.)

Alice: Kate!

(She looks at her.)

Kate: Mark did one hell of a thing by coming here eight years ago to find you and to protect you when i couldn't. And i'm your sister.  
Alice: Mark's one hell of a friend i'll give him that.  
Kate: So please don't do this.  
Alice: Did you ever wonder why i left when Ocean did.  
Kate: No.

(She nods her head towards Safiyah and knows the answer.)

Kate: Oh.  
Alice: I couldn't face it and i knew she couldn't ever be with me.  
Kate: I don't think it had anything to do with that. If she had really wanted to. She could of had you.  
Alice: So why didn't she?  
Kate: Why you think.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: What the hell am i going to tell Dad when we get back?  
Alice: Tell him i did it to keep Batwoman alive.

(Ryan looks at her as she falls over and Mark catches her.)

Mark: Hey hey.

(She looks at him as she keeps her a hold of her arm.)

Mark: I'm good with secrets.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Batwoman: Ryan!

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Okay. There someone back in Gotham you wanna get back to. Boyfriend? Girlfriend?

(She looks at him as she's trying to keep her mind on who she's thinking about rather then the pain coming from her shoulder.)

Batwoman: Not a boyfriend.   
Mark: Okay so a girlfriend.  
Batwoman: I'm single.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: What you know so's Kate.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Batwoman: Yeah but she has a woman back in Gotham whose still in love with her.

(Mark looks at her and knows who she's talking about.)

Mark: Sophie Moore!  
Batwoman: The very same.  
Mark: Always good to know. And you?  
Batwoman: Mary!

(He looks at Kate and Alice who both turn and look at her.)

Mark: What about her?  
Batwoman: Although she's been away from one of her sisters for close to four months she's been there for me. She treated me like i belonged in this suit even when Luke 

didn't believe hell he still doesn't believe i belong in the suit. 

(Mark looks at Kate who looks off not sure of what to say. And unknown to her Mark had found where on the suit the comms were and both Mary and Luke were listening to 

what she was saying.)

Batwoman: She was the first one to say i could be Batwoman. Not once did she ever compare me to Kate Kane. 

(Mark looks over at Reagan who looks off not sure of what to say.)

Batwoman: She asked me to move into the spare bedroom of her place without even questioning it. That and it was to get me out of my van.

(They laugh. Then calm down.)

Batwoman: I'm in love with her.

(Hearing that Mary nearly loses it and Luke looks at her.)

Batwoman: And now she won't ever know.

(Mark looks at her and then to Olive who doesn't even know what to do.)

Mark: Get her out of here.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Get her back to Gotham. I'll stay.  
Alice: Mark!  
Mark: I'm not joking. Alice you'll have your whole family back together. You'll have Kate.  
Alice: We won't have our mother.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Alice: You go. You have family there too.   
Mark: But i won't have the one woman i thought would wait for me.

(Alice looks at him and then to Kate.)

Kate: I caught him up and that one kind of slipped out.  
Mark: It's fine. Really. Look. You have a chance to start over with your family.  
Alice: But i won't be near the woman i love. But Mark you have a chance to get out of here. And take her back to Mary.

(Mark looks at her along with Kate.)

Mark: Alice!  
Alice: Mark you came here to protect me and you protected me enough and kept me sane. And because of you she didn't mess with my mind. I was still able to leave this 

island and go be with my family again. And i know Veracity moved on god knows i wanna hit her. But that's not my point.

Mark: No i get it.  
Alice: I love my family Mark. I do but.  
Mark: What?  
Alice: Other then my sisters and father. What do i really have in Gotham. Other then nightmare of a life.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate.)

Alice: Get her home to Mary and Kate back to Sophie.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate.)

Mark: I.  
Alice: Mark go.

(He nods his head at her. He walks over to Ryan and picks her up once he has her they walk off to go back down to the boats. As they all walk off Alice walks back up 

to Safiyah.)

Safiyah: You sure you wanna stay here?  
Alice: I had my years of freedom from this place. I'm sure i can manage a little longer.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

A couple of months later.

(It's been two months since all of the heroes saved both Mark and Kate from the island which of course got Alice to stay behind in exchange for their release with her 

once again gone. Jacob felt lost because he had just lost one of his daughters again but knew why she did it. Because she wanted both Mark and Kate to come back and 

get Ryan back here to try and save her life after getting back to Gotham they were able to find a cure for Ryan in the plant that Angelique had given her and once one 

was found they were able to save Ryan's life and soon after getting better she told Mary how she felt about her and Mary not wanting to let her know she had heard her 

confession she told her she felt the same way and kissed her getting her to smile in. As their kiss continued Mary smiled in it only to have Kate throw a popper at her 

getting them to pull away from each other.)

Mary: Really Kate.  
Kate: My cave do that somewhere else.  
Mary: Party pooper.

(She laughed at her as she kissed her again which only got Kate to laugh even more at them.)

Mark: Go find Sophie.  
Kate: Yeah yeah.

(He laughed at her as he walked off with her. After he had left with Kate things with Mary and Ryan quickly got out of hand which ended up with the both of them doing 

it all over the Bat cave and hoped that Kate wouldn't find out about it. As for Kate and Sophie after picking at Ryan and Mary. Kate went to see Sophie and did the one 

thing she's been wanting to do since she got back to Gotham the first time and hopes it's not too late seeing as she walked into the Crows command center she walked up 

to Sophie and turned her around.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. Think my dad would get mad if i did something.

(Sophie grabbed her in and kissed her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Kate continues to smile in it then she pulled away from her.)

Sophie: Not in the least.

(She laughed at her as she kissed her again as they were kissing Sophie smiled in it. Meanwhile not long after her sister and Mark left Alice told Safiyah how she felt 

about her and she wasn't really all that surprised that she felt the same way about her and well learning how they felt about each other sent them into a number of love 

making sessions. And since Alice decided to stay on the island she was happier all the more for it. Because Mark risked his life to go and stay there knowing he had 

friends and family on the main land. But none the less he still stayed and for that she will before ever grateful to him. Now as for Mark shortly after they all got 

back to Gotham Mark ran into Veracity and her husband and knowing who it was he walked around them and off on his own. After running into them he went back to his 

hotel room and stayed there until someone finally went to see him and check up on him. Over at hotel Mark's been staying at since they rescued both him and Kate from 

Safiyah and since they got back Mark's been up in his room away from his friends. But you'd think they'd be who he would want to be around after being gone for eight 

years but after finding out that Veracity is happily married to someone else that isn't him. But he's not. So here he is hiding away from everyone. As he continues to 

sit there someone knocks on the door he gets up and walks over to it as he gets there he opens it to find Reagan there.) 

Mark: Reagan.   
Reagan: I came to see how you're doing.   
Mark: I've been better. 

(He walks into the room and heads over to his bed as he gets there he sits down and looks off.) 

Mark: I'm sorry.   
Reagan: Don't be. I know its hard to come back to all of this and have to hear the woman you love is married to someone else.   
Mark: It's not. I loved her Reagan. I faught for eight years to get back here to her and she goes and marries that prick. I can't.   
Reagan: I know you don't want to hear this. But.   
Mark: Yeah I really don't want to but let me hear it. 

(He looks at her and laughs.) 

Reagan: You will find someone who will find someone who will make you as happy as she would of.   
Mark: I know I will 

(Then he falls back onto the bed and looks up at the ceiling as Reagan looks at him and smiles as Mark grabs her and pulls her back onto the bed getting her to laugh 

at him.) 

Reagan: Wow.   
Mark: Sorry.   
Reagan: No it's okay. 

(Mark sits up and leans on his elbow he looks at her and runs his hand over her chest though her shirt getting her to look at him.) 

Reagan: What you doing?   
Mark: Something I'm not supposed to do. 

(He opens her the buttons on her shirt as he reaches the final button on it he pulls it away from her pants and then he kisses her getting her to smile in it as their 

kissing Mark moves his hand down her chest to her stomach to her bellybutton through her under shirt pulls it up so that he can feel her bare skin on his hand as he's 

moving his hand over her stomach Reagan moans in the kiss as their kiss continues Mark pushes her shirt up more and then pulls away from her and kisses her chest 

getting her to lean into his kiss as he continues his kiss on it he gets on top of her and starts kissing down her chest to her stomach to her bellybutton as he gets 

to her bellybutton Mark kisses it getting her to lean into his kiss which gets Mark to smile in it then he pulls away from it and pulls her up and pushes her jacket 

and shirt off of her and Mark smiles at her as he pushes her back onto the bed she looks up at him. As she's looking at him. Mark pushes her shirt up and he smiles 

down at her as he pulls her up and takes her shirt off of her and throws it to the floor as it hits the floor he kisses her again as their kissing they both fall back 

onto the bed as they land on it Mark moves against Reagan's middle getting her to moan in the kiss then he pulls away from her and smiles at her.) 

Mark: I'm so glad you weren't to mad about that kiss.   
Reagan: I'm not.   
Mark: Well then that's good to hear. Because this would of been worth it.   
Reagan: Really.   
Mark: Yeah. 

(He feels what she's doing and Mark looks down.) 

Mark: What you doing? 

(Then she turns him over and pushes his shirt away from his chest and runs her hand over his chest to his stomach to his bellybutton getting Mark to look at her.) 

Reagan: You're so beautiful Mark.   
Mark: So are you. 

(He smiles at her as she leans in and kisses his chest getting Mark to close his eyes enjoyment then she starts kissing down his chest to his stomach to his 

bellybutton as she gets to it she continues his kiss on it getting Mark to lean into her kiss on it then she pulls away from it and runs her tongue over it getting 

Mark to smile at her then she continues to run her tongue over every inch of Mark's stomach getting him to smile even more at her then she runs her tongue over his 

bellybutton again getting Mark to moan then she sits up and pulls Mark up with her once he's up he kisses a couple places on her chest getting Reagan to smile at him. 

Then he pulls away from it and she pushes his shirt off of him once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she pushes Mark back onto the bed as he 

lands on it she goes to his belt and opens it then opens the button on his pants and pulls the zipper down and Mark does the samething with her and turns them over and 

uses it to tickle Reagan's Bellybutton getting her to laugh then she grabs it and starts moving her hand over it getting Mark to lean into her as she continues to move 

her hand up and down it. Mark kisses her neck getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from it as Reagan looks at him.) 

Mark: That feels good.   
Reagan: Yeah.   
Mark: Yeah. No one has ever done that.   
Reagan: Yeah well you're the one who was using it to tickle my bellybutton.  
Mark: I'd apologize but I'm not.   
Reagan: Like what you see?   
Mark: I do. So sexy.   
Reagan: So are you.   
Mark: Well then. You sexy bartender.  
Reagan: What?   
Mark: Make love to me.   
Reagan: Gladly. 

(He kisses her again as their kissing Reagan deepens it sending them into a love making session. And they make love to each other through out the night and into the 

next morning after a number off times of making love to each other they both fell asleep. Over at Sophie's her and Kate are both still asleep after their number of 

love making session the night before as their both lying there Kate's phone goes off she grabs it up to see who it is seeing who it is she mutes it and then goes back 

to sleep as their both sleeping Kate can't help but smile in it because after three years close to four years of being back in Gotham Kate finally got the woman she 

has been in love with since their time at Point Rock and isn't planning on letting Sophie go again anytime soon. And just hopes Luke doesn't make a big deal out of it 

this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because well who doesn't love a good home coming. And i know i had Alice stay on the island but she did it for a good reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter the next chapter is coming up later and if i have time will type up the next chapter of Kate Jr.


End file.
